The present invention relates to an advantageous process for the preparation of isochroman-3-ones.
Isochroman-3-one is of great interest as an intermediate in the synthesis of pharmaceuticals and plant protection agents.
The use of isochroman-3-one as an intermediate in the preparation of fungicides and pesticides follows, for example, from WO 97/12864.
As a rule, the quality of traditional chemical processes is defined by the space/time yield. In catalytic chemical processes, however, the catalytic turnover number (TON, i.e. the value which indicates how often a catalyst particle is used in the reaction) and the catalytic turnover frequence (TOF, i.e. the value which indicates how often a catalyst particle is used in the reaction in one hour) are generally used as quality criteria. In comparison with the space/time yield, the TON and TOF additionally give information about the quality of the catalyst employed in the reaction.
Various processes for the preparation of isochroman-3-one are known in the literature.
Thus in Tetrahedron Lett. 1997, Vol. 38, 3747 to 3750, Yamamoto describes a synthesis of isochroman-3-one by reaction of 1,2-bishydroxymethylbenzene and carbon monoxide in the presence of 1 mol % of a palladium catalyst and 10 mol % of hydrogen iodide. At 90xc2x0 C. and a carbon monoxide pressure of 9 MPa in acetone/water as a solvent, isochroman-3-one is obtained in isolated form in 56% yield after a reaction time of 42 hours.
Disadvantages of this process which may be mentioned are the presence of the very corrosive hydrogen iodide and the fairly long reaction time.
In J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1980, Vol. 102, 4193 to 4198, Stille describes the synthesis of isochroman-3-one by reaction of ortho-bromomethylbenzyl alcohol, carbon monoxide and potassium carbonate in the presence of 1.6 mol % of a palladium catalyst and one drop of hydrazine in tetrahydrofuran as solvent. After 24 hours at 25xc2x0 C. and a carbon monoxide pressure of 0.1 MPa, isochroman-3-one is obtained in isolated form in a yield of 71%.
It is a disadvantage that the ortho-bromomethylbenzyl alcohol needed as a starting substance is not easily accessible. Moreover, the use of potassium carbonate makes simple carrying-out of the process difficult (release of CO2). Furthermore, a comparatively long reaction time has to be accepted.
A two-stage process for the preparation of isochroman-3-one derivatives follows from WO 97/00850 A1, where initially a 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene derivative of the formula (A) 
in which R is H, a halogen, a C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy radical and X is a halogen, carbon monoxide and water are reacted in an organic solvent in the presence of a hydrogen halide absorbent and a catalyst and the salt of the ortho-hydroxymethylphenylacetic acid of the formula (B) occurring as an intermediate, in which M is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal and n is 1 or 2, 
is subsequently treated with an acid and converted into the corresponding isochroman-3-one. Suitable catalysts are palladium, cobalt and iron catalysts. The hydrogen halide absorbents used can be bases, in particular inorganic bases, for example calcium hydroxide. In the second reaction stage of this process, the acid used is, for example, hydrochloric acid in order to bring about the conversion of the salt of the ortho-hydroxymethylphenylacetic acid derivative of the formula (B) into the corresponding isochroman-3-one. The maximum TOF is 153xc3x97hxe2x88x921; TON=153; yield 76.7% (cf. Working Example 4). The maximum TON is 170 (TOF=24xc3x97hxe2x88x921); yield 84.7% (cf. Working Example 17).
According to this process, a yield of up to 87.4% of isochroman-3-one can indeed be achieved, but where a comparatively small amount of 8.75 g of xcex1,xcex1N-ortho-xylylene dichloride (1,2-bischloromethylbenzene) is reacted in not less than 100 g of tert-butanol. For further work-up, the reaction mixture is treated with water, insoluble solids are removed by filtration and the filtrate is extracted several times with ether. After acidifying with concentrated hydrochloric acid, it is extracted again with ether and isochroman-3-one is obtained from the collected ether fractions (TON=87; TOF=4.2xc3x97hxe2x88x921; cf. also Working Example 5).
Owing to the use of bases in the first step of the process and to the acidification in the second step, not fewer than 3 equivalents of monovalent salt are formed per equivalent of isochroman-3-one. Disadvantages in this process are, on the one hand, the use of large amounts of solvents and the formation of large amounts of salt and, on the other hand, the two-stage nature of the process and the numerous purification and extraction steps as well as the repeated use of ether as an extractant.
In view of the disadvantages of the process outlined above, the present invention is based on the object of making available a novel process for the preparation of isochroman-3-ones which, on the one hand, can be carried out with comparatively low expenditure and, on the other hand, avoids the disadvantages of the processes of the prior art described beforehand and makes the desired product accessible in good yield and high purity.
This object is achieved by a process for the preparation of an isochroman-3-one of the formula (I) 
by reaction of a 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II) 
in which X is chlorine, bromine or iodine, with carbon monoxide and a compound of the formula (III)
xe2x80x83R5R6R7Cxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
at a CO pressure of 0.1 to 50 MPa and a temperature of 20 to 200xc2x0 C. in the presence or absence of an ionic halide, in the presence of a palladium catalyst and of a dipolar aprotic solvent, with addition of water or without addition of water, where in the formulae (I) and (II) the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 independently of one another are:
a hydrogen or fluorine atom;
an NC or F3C group;
an alkyl, alkoxy or acyloxy radical, in each case having 1 to 18 carbon atoms; or a C6-C18-aryloxy, aryl or heteroaryl radical, where 1 to 3 atoms from the group consisting of O, N and/or S are present as heteroatoms;
or in which at least two of the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 are linked to one another and form at least one aliphatic or aromatic ring having 5 to 18 carbon atoms, and in formula (III) the radicals R5, R6 and R7 are identical or different and are a C1-C18-alkyl, an HOC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, H3CC(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94 or (C6-C18-aryl)-CH2xe2x80x94 radical or at least two of the radicals R5, R6 and R7 are linked to one another and form at least one aliphatic or aromatic ring having 5 to 18 carbon atoms.
The reaction of the 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II) can be described schematicallyxe2x80x94substantiated by means of a 1,2-bischloromethylbenzene as an example of a compound of the formula (II) and by means of tert-butanol as an example of a compound of the formula (III)xe2x80x94in simplified form by the following equation. 
As follows from this equation which serves here as an illustrative example, the corresponding isochroman-3-one of the formula (I), tert-butyl chloride and water are formed.
The process according to the invention makes it possible to react the 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II) in concentrations which are significantly higher than in the process according to WO 97/00850 A1. Owing to this, the space/time yield is advantageously increased and an industrial procedure is favored to a corresponding extent.
A further advantage is that, in comparison to the process of WO 97/00850 A1, the salt of the formula (B) is not to be formed and also the salt is not obtained which is formed by the reaction of the hydrogen halide absorbent (base) with hydrogen halide. Thus, the process according to the invention proceeds in the absence of a hydrogen halide absorbent of this type and it is moreover advantageously possible to dispense with addition of acid in the second reaction step.
The radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 are, in particular, independently of one another hydrogen, fluorine, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy or two of the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 are linked to one another and form an aliphatic or aromatic ring having 5 to 10 carbon atoms. Preferably, R1, R2, R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen, fluorine or C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular hydrogen, fluorine or C1-C4-alkyl.
In the formulae (I) and (II), two, three or four, in particular three or four, of the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 can be hydrogen.
It is possible in the process to employ a 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II) to good effect, in which X is chlorine or bromine, in particular chlorine.
A compound of the formula (III) is employed to good effect, in which the radicals R5 R6 and R7 are identical or different and are a C1-C18-alkyl or (C6-C18-aryl)-CH2xe2x80x94 radical, in particular a C1-C12-alkyl radical, preferably a C1-C8-alkyl radical. The alkyl radical can be straight-chain or branched and is in particular straight-chain.
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula (III) in which one of the radicals R5, R6 and R7 is a C1-C12-alkyl radical, in particular a C1-C8-alkyl radical, and the remaining radicals are an ethyl or methyl radical, in particular a methyl radical.
The process according to the invention is carried out particularly simply by employing tert-butanol as the compound of the formula III.
The compound of the formula (III) is employed corresponding to an amount of 0.8 to 10, in particular 0.9 to 3, preferably 1 to 2.5, mol per mole of 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene.
As mentioned at the outset, the process can be carried out in the presence or absence of an ionic halide.
Customarily, the ionic halide is an alkali metal, ammonium or phosphonium halide, in particular an alkali metal or ammonium halide, where the halide has the meaning chloride, bromine or iodide, in particular chloride or bromide, preferably chloride.
The ionic halide employed can be ammonium bromide, lithium bromide, sodium bromide, potassium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium bromide, ammonium chloride, dimethylammonium chloride, diethanolammonium chloride, lithium chloride, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, ammonium iodide, lithium iodide, sodium iodide, potassium iodide and/or tetrabutylphosphonium iodide, in particular lithium chloride, ammonium chloride, dimethylammonium chloride, and/or diethanolammonium chloride.
It may be pointed out here that the presence of the ionic halide can be dispensed with and the process can be carried out, in particular, in the absence of the ionic halide.
It is possible to employ a palladium catalyst which contains palladium applied to a support material in the process. A palladium supported catalyst of this type has the advantage that it can be removed from the reaction mixture, for example by filtration, in a simple manner.
In a number of cases, it has proven suitable for the palladium catalyst to contain at least one palladium(II) compound, in particular PdCl2, PdBr2 or Pd(OAc)2, preferably PdCl2, or at least one palladium(0) compound, in particular Pd2dba3, in which dba is dibenzylideneacetone, Pd(P(C6H5)3)4 or Pd(xcex74xe2x80x94C8H12)2, preferably Pd2dba3.
In a number of cases, it has furthermore proven favorable if the palladium catalyst additionally contains a ligand, in particular a phosphine compound. A suitable phosphine compound is, for example, a monophosphine, in particular a tri-(C1-C6-alkyl)phosphine or a triarylphosphine, or a diphosphine. It is possible to good effect to employ triphenylphosphine, tritolylphosphine, bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane or 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane, in particular triphenylphosphine.
According to a preferred embodiment, the palladium catalyst contains a bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) compound, for example bis(triphenylphosphine)-palladium(II) chloride or bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) bromide.
The palladium catalyst is customarily employed corresponding to an amount of 0.00001 to 0.3 mol of palladium, in particular 0.000025 to 0.2 mol of palladium, preferably 0.00005 to 0.1 mol of palladium per mole of 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene.
In a large number of cases, it suffices to carry out the reaction at a CO pressure of 0.1 to 20 MPa, in particular 0.5 to 10, preferably 1.0 to 6, MPa.
Customarily, the reaction can be carried out to good effect at a temperature of 50 to 170xc2x0 C., in particular 70 to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 90 to 150xc2x0 C.
As already mentioned at the outset, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a dipolar aprotic solvent. It is customarily sufficient to employ the dipolar aprotic solvent in an amount of 30 to 95, in particular 50 to 90, preferably 60 to 85, % by weight, based on the total mixture employed.
A suitable dipolar aprotic solvent is dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C18-alkyl)pyrrolidone, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, a C1-C4-alkyl ester of an aliphatic C1-C6-carboxylic acid, a C1-C6-dialkyl ether, an N,N-di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amide of an aliphatic C1-C4-carboxylic acid, sulfolane, a 1,3-di-(C1-C8-alkyl)-2-imidazolidinone, an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl)caprolactam, an N,N,NN,NN-tetra-(C1-C8-alkyl)urea, a 1,3-di-(C1-C8alkyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidone, an N,N,NN,NN-tetra-(C1-C8-alkyl)sulfamide, 4-formylmorpholine, 1-formylpiperidine or 1-formylpyrrolidine, in particular an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C18-alkyl)pyrrolidone, an N,N-di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amide of an aliphatic C1-C4-carboxylic acid, 4-formylmorpholine, 1-formylpiperidine or 1-formylpyrrolidine, preferably N-methylpyrrolidone, N-octylpyrrolidone, N-dodecylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, 4-formylmorpholine, 1-formylpiperidine or 1-formylpyrrolidine, particularly preferably N-methylpyrrolidone, N, N-dimethylformamide or N,N-dimethylacetamide, very particularly preferably N-methylpyrrolidone. Mixtures of the abovementioned dipolar aprotic solvents can also be used.
As mentioned at the outset, the process is carried out with addition of water or without addition of water, in particular with addition of water. In many cases, an addition of water in minor amounts, for example 0.001 to 0.3 mol of water per mole of 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II), has proven favorable.
Customarily, the reaction is carried out with an amount of water corresponding to 0.005 to 0.25, in particular 0.01 to 0.1, preferably 0.02 to 0.08, mol of water per mole of 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II).
According to a particular embodiment of the process according to the invention, the 1,2-bishalomethylbenzene of the formula (II), the palladium catalyst, the dipolar aprotic solvent and, if appropriate, the ionic halide are initially introduced, the CO pressure and the temperature are adjusted and a mixture consisting of water and dipolar aprotic solvent and subsequently the compound of the formula (III) or a mixture consisting of the compound of the formula (III) and dipolar aprotic solvent are metered in.
During the reaction, provision is made for thorough mixing of the reactants in order to guarantee a rapid course of reaction.
The process according to the invention is suitable both for carrying out continuously and batchwise.
As a rule, the reaction is carried out at an H0 value of xe2x89xa67, in particular at H0=xe2x88x923 to 7, preferably at xe2x88x922 to 6. However, it is also possible to carry out the reaction at an H0 value of xe2x88x921 to 5, in particular at xe2x88x921 to 4. The H0 value, which is a measure of the acidity of a solvent and for which for dilute solutions H0. pH, is described in Hollemann-Wiberg xe2x80x9cLehrbuch der Anorganischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Textbook of Inorganic Chemistry], 91-100th Edition, Verlag Walter de Gruyter, Berlin 1985, on pages 246-248. Kislina et al. describe, for example, the acidity of HCl in N,N-dimethylformamide in Russ. Chem. Bull., 1994, Vol. 43, on pages 960-963. As a rule, the appropriate H0 value is established by itself in the course of a reaction, so that additional measures for the adjustment of the H0 value are usually not necessary.
The H0 value follows from the equation below:
H0=pKS,In+log CIn/CInH+(Hammett""s acidity function).
In this case, In is the indicator base and InH+the protonated form of the indicator base.